Matchmaking Music
by Kitchuu
Summary: -Tierkreis- After the defeat of the One King, Ramin is bored, and the consequences are...interesting. Multiple Pairings


Matchmaking Music

By Kitchuu

Disclaimer: Suikoden Tierkreis and its lovely characters belong to Konami.

---

In the aftermath of the war with the One King, life has largely returned to normal for the inhabitants of the Castle. The ex-stars of destiny go about their own lives at their own paces, but everyone stops by the Castle on a regular basis.

One starbearer finds himself sadly without a purpose, and with an excessive amount of free time. He locks himself in his room for three days and three nights, and when he comes back out, the lives of all that know him change forever with one creation: _That_ Song.

---

1st Bud Season –

Ramin finds the Citro Village gang in the meeting hall, and they don't appear to be particularly busy – they're only going over supplies and provisions after all – and he decides to test his new masterpiece.

Suddenly the four original starbearers feel hot under the collar, and Sisuca says, "Oh, my children need a daddy."

Jale takes off his shirt, and Marica stares. Liu is desperately not looking that way and oh-

He really didn't need to see the Elder and Jale's mother look at each other like that.

Ramin cackles with glee, but his mirth is short lived because _shit_, Hero's coming this way.

---

6th Bud Season –

Ramin discovers the Furious Roar gathered in heated debate over whether or not Megion and Eusmil should raise their child with the rest of the tribe or in the wild. Diulf says yes, yes they must. Megion doesn't wish to settle down. Eusmil is happy to be wherever Megion is, and where Servillah is not. Ramin plays _That_ Song.

Time freezes for a moment, and then Ramin realizes, _Crap_. _My music doesn't work on the Roar._ And he escapes to dinner before Lycia can decide to eat him.

---

17th Bud Season –

The guys and girl from Ritterschild are back in town, and Ramin decides to welcome them through the entrance by playing, well, _That_ Song.

Busche shoves Tsaubern against the nearest hard surface, and kisses him with bruising force. Then to everyone else's horror and twisted delight, he pushes the noble to his knees, and thrusts the barrel of his baby into Tsaubern's mouth.

"Suck."

And Tsaubern gives the gun the most amazing head anyone's ever seen, and Geshultz wonders _where did a noble like him learn something like THAT_. And Minen's torn between filming a homemade adult video and asking to join in.

Ramin is slightly afraid for his life, because these people have _guns_ in places where they shouldn't, and flees the scene.

Busche blinks for a moment before abruptly withdrawing, and wiping his baby down with a cloth pulled out of nowhere, and Tsaubern sits where he is in a daze, because _damn_ if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

---

2nd Bloom Season –

It's been awhile since the Astrasian court has visited, and they've brought the Janamese mages with them. Ramin is eager to entertain them with his masterpiece, or perhaps he just wants to entertain himself. Either way he's strumming on his guitar when they're settling in for the week, and they are reacting every way they shouldn't.

Fredegrund latches herself on to her sister in the most inappropriate place, and Chrodechild is torn between shocked and disturbed.

Meruvis tries to practice self restraint, but when that fails he pulls Fredegrund off his Queen, and deposits the enraged princess with Amaralicht and Quillard, who can't keep their hands to themselves all of a sudden, even though Amaralicht is saying, "Quillard, that's not appropriate!"

Roberto feels awkward because he's itching to see the older Blade with his hair down, and he's also trying not to find out if Asad is a natural redhead.

And Hafin and Nakil are preventing each other from touching their captain, who seriously needs to wear less revealing clothing, and from burning the new Queen, who shouldn't be taking advantage of her subjects like that.

The mage captain is on his back on the bed, and the Astrasian Queen is on top of him and she has one hand down his boxers – Hero enters the room to welcome his guests, and is immediately jumped by a sexually frustrated Roberto.

Ramin thinks Hero's almost enjoying himself because the daggers he's glaring are kind of dull this time, but he makes his exit anyway, just to be on the safe side.

Chrodechild says, "He is a natural redhead," and Asad can't look any of them in the eyes for days.

---

5th Bloom Season –

The Auster folk are here, but Ramin's not so suicidal that he'd play for them again.

---

22nd Bloom Season –

Dromon and his pirates have brought Hina with them on their visit, and Ramin thinks it's an excellent chance to make the low-borns dance. The music fills the Castle harbor; and seagulls start mating.

Felecca clings to Numnu – "He's so CUUUUTEE~" – which is nothing out of the ordinary by itself, but even the prankster porpos is scared to hell when she _licks_ his dorsal fin.

Xebec professes his undying love for the Lonomakau princess, who surprisingly enough gives him permission to have his way with her, but only after he signs a document claiming responsibility for any unwanted mishaps.

And Dromon is happy for his brother, worried for his sister, and madly in love with the sea and it's seagulls, and Numnu steals Ramin's instrument.

After much flattery and promising to never do it again, Ramin gets his precious back.

---

29th Bloom Season –

The pretty ladies and Yomi from the Empire of the North Star have traveled quite a long way to see everyone again. Ramin thinks, what better way to welcome performers than by performing? And so he breaks out _That_ Song.

Yomi flashes his fans not at Chihaya, but rather for Yula, and the flutist isn't angry in the slightest, because she too has the sudden urge to perform for the princess.

Neither of them satisfies the tastes of the warrior priestess however, and she thinks of a cocky Ritterschild nobleman, and leaves the room.

The two North Star performers follow their princess from the room and Ramin is disappointingly without an audience.

In the hall, Yula is extremely concerned with her attraction for the Halnish heir, because everyone knew the man had something for his guard captain, with the really, really good aim.

---

1st Sprout Season –

Ramin plays his song for the porpos-kin, an experiment to see if any amount of tuning would make it effective on other species.

Namna stalks Neira around obsessively, but he apparently does so even without the power of _That_ Song, so it was all for naught.

---

6th Sproud Season –

Everybody's happy that Wustum is cooking tonight, and the Salsabilian nobility are back for a while. The after dinner entertainment is provided by Ramin, of course, who strums away happily from the next floor up, because well, just in case.

Mubal says, "Princess, if you were a chronicle, I'd check you out."

Manaril smiles despite herself, and Shams and Taj are engaged in a rather intense game of tongue hockey. In which Taj is winning – but everyone already knew who really wore the pants in that relationship. The King had weird kinks after all.

The Salsabilian chef drops his serving knife on a precariously balanced laggart thigh, and busies himself with the cleanup, because it was a _crime_ to waste good food.

Ramin eventually loses interest and wanders off, and the royal court is embarrassed.

---

10th Sprout Season –

The Scribes have come in from all over the world, and they have stories of travels and sights to share. Ramin tries to play his song for them, but it is ineffective.

Len-Lien giggles and informs him that Liu-Shen had the tattoos altered to be song-resistant.

Ramin scowls, and plots a mission to steal the Elder Scribe's Tatau Chronicle and play him the song until he's so frustrated he tries to do a squirrel. Or something. Or Jale.

---

28th Sprout Season –

Morrin has brought Yovel and Icas back to catch up on old times, and Ouragan has discretely followed them, just to make sure that Icas was watched.

Ramin, happy to finally have a promising audience to play to, goes all out in his effort of promoting random love, and he learns something new.

Icas pours his flattery and empty promises out to Yovel, who has long since thrown away the mask, and Yovel is terrified that his sister's going to kill him.

Yovel also thinks that Ouragan is pretty cool, what with being an assassin, and he'd like to know more about him and –

Morrin is trying to kill two people at once. Icas was to be smothered with love, and Yovel was just going to be smothered once she got her hands on him.

Ouragan lacks hormones, so he takes pictures from the shadows, and plans to make a fortune selling them to Morrin at high prices at some later time.

Ramin thinks he's created another assassin, and quickly slips away before he has to take responsibility.

---

His reign of terror concludes itself at the end of the year, when Hero finally catches him and throttles him until he promises to never, _never_ play _That_ Song again. The castle musician points out the rather large hickey on Hero's shoulder, and leaves to sulk in his room again.

Three more days, and three more nights later, he comes out with a new masterpiece. _That Other_ Song.

And the lives of everyone around him didn't change so much, so it was okay.

---

_Fin._


End file.
